


Surprise!

by WrensAO3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrensAO3/pseuds/WrensAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s got a surprise for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage or something, I don’t know, it’s pretty ambiguous.
> 
> Note from iampdssufferer: I tagged it as underage just in case, since it came across as a younger Sam when I read it. However, it can be read with an adult Sam in mind.

“All right, Sam, we’re alone now.  Now tell me what this stupid surprise is before I go crazy.”

Sam’s face was red and he was suddenly shy, so different from how he’d been all day, whispering teasing things in Dean’s ear and groping him under diner tables and dropping hints that he had a  _surprise_ for his big brother when they got alone.  And now that they were alone, Sam seemed embarrassed by something.

Dean tilted his brother’s chin up, voice gentle.  “Sammy?  Come on, you gonna share or what?”

“You, uh… ”  Sam managed an awkward smile.  “You gotta find it, Dean.”

Dean scowled.  “Are you kidding me.”

“Nope.”  

Dean glared at Sam for a while, then grabbed him and pulled him into a hungry kiss.  “L’find it later,” he grunted into Sam’s mouth.  “You’ve been teasing me all day, you little slut.”

Sam groaned and pressed himself against Dean, opening for his tongue.  Dean ran his hands up and down his brother’s body, squeezing his nice round ass (fucking perfect ass, built for his hands) and grinding his palm into the hard-on in Sam’s pants.  When he started undoing his brother’s jeans and reached into them, he encountered a texture he didn’t expect.  

Dean pulled back from the kiss with a pant, staring at Sam in confusion.  “Sam, what… ”

Wearing the biggest grin in the world on his face, Sam guided Dean’s hands to his pants and indicated he should pull them down.  Dean did, and was greeted by the sight of Sammy’s cock struggling to break out of something that was  _lacy and pink._

“Sam… Jesus Christ, that’s… ”  Dean trailed his fingers lightly up his brother’s shaft (all wrapped in silk and lace and pinkness) and Sam groaned.  “Holy fuck that’s hot, Sam… where the hell did you… ”

“They’re uh… not exactly mine.”  

Dean froze, eyes fixed on Sam.  “ … You  _stole_  a pair of panties so you could wear them for me?”  

Sam blushed and Dean grabbed him and kissed him and bit his lip hard, hissing into it, “I am going to fuck you until you  _scream_ , Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here; http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/46705572779/surprise-drabble


End file.
